kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Wizard and the Princess Manual
The Manual for Wizard and the Princess. Apple II manual (original release) THE WIZARD AND THE PRINCESS HI-RES ADVENTURE #2 $32.95 Disk Only ON-LINE SYSTEMS could deliver a HI-RES ADVENTURE game on such an epic scale. In this adventure you find you must do battle against an evil wizard in order to save the life of the princess. To find the wiz- ard and his castle you must first cross deserts, oceans, moun- tains, travel to an island and encounter many strange beasts. You will be forced to learn magic, navigate at sea and dig for treasure. This game should provide months of adventure. HUNDREDS OF HI-RES PICTURES. (Looks great on b/w and color televisions). FULL 21 -COLOR!! HI-RES GRAPHICS. (Each room a work of art). YOUR GAME MAY BE SAVED FOR LATER CONTINUANCE. RUNS ON BOTH 48K APPLE-II AND APPLE-II PLUS. BY FAR THE MOST AMBITIOUS GRAPHIC GAME EVER WRITTEN FOR THE APPLE! ! APPLE n/ APPLE II PLUS SOFTWARE ON-LINE SYSTEMS TRAVELING INSTRUCTIONS EXECUTING HI-RES ADVENTURE #2 To start "THE WIZARD AND THE PRINCESS" executing, simply boot the disk as described in your DOS manual. MOVING FROM PLACE TO PLACE In this game you are in complete control and the computer is merely your puppet as you give it instructions which might aid you in your quest. The computer has a tremendous vocabulary, although it only understands sentences of one or two words. In most cases this is a verb and a noun such as "CLIMB TREE" or "CROSS BRIDGE". In many cases one word suffices such as "UP", "NORTH", "LEFT" or "WEST". At times a direction isn't sufficient to 'let the computer know where you wish to go. At these times try moving toward something such as "GO TREE" or "GO CAVE" etc. During your journey you will encounter terrain that may call for flying, jumping, climbing, etc., in all cases do not become frustrated, instead, think of a way to explain to the computer what it is you desire and it will do its best to comply. THE WORLD AROUND YOU As you travel you may encounter objects which might serve you on your journey to save the princess. You may direct the computer to get or take these items. For example, a bow might be useful in battling dwarves (who knows? - many strange beasts have been sighted around Serenia!). Objects may have magic side effects. Some may even have been left by the evil wizard to delay your approach. To find what you're carrying at any time, type "INVENTORY". A FEW HINTS The Wizard And The Princess is not a game that will be solved at one sitting. Even slight progress may take weeks depending on your creativity, mood, and experience as an adventurer. Involve the rest of your family, make sure you try to go every direction from every place you visit. A wise adventurer would keep a map of the places he has visited and so should you. At times the sands in the desert can cause one to lose his sense of direction and wander aimlessly forever, this is not so if one is careful to note even slight changes in the terrain around you and note them on your map. Do not be afraid to experiment, the evil wizard is heartless but has kept his spells inside the computer thus far. You can not hurt or other- wise blow up the program by trying new things. THE GRAPHICS Each place you visit as you travel will be displayed on the television or monitor of your APPLE-II in color. Below the picture will be a brief description of where you are. At times if you ask the computer for a closer look at some portion of the picture (such as a knot on a tree) it will comply with a closeup if it thinks there's something that might help you. You will notice that if you drop things they will appear as part of the picture as they would if you dropped them while walking. The APPLE-II only provides for four lines of text on the display. If a message to be output is longer than this, you will hear a beep and the computer will hold up additional output until you press return. If you wish to review your dialogue with the computer, you may press return without typing anything therebye causing it to display the last twenty-four lines of your conversation. To resume play, simply press return again. SAVING YOUR ADVENTURE If you desire to resume your game at a later time you must let the computer know so that it can save your game for later play. Games are saved on a diskette other than the one with the gold label. Choose any initialized diskette you have and label it your "ADVENTURE SAVED GAME DISK". HI-RES ADVENTURE does not use the standard APPLE disk operating system and will blindly clobber any data you may have on the disk, therefore, make sure you pick a completely unneeded disk. To request that your game be saved, simply say "SAVE GAME". You will be prompted for a letter from A to O under which to save the game. This is so that you may have several games saved at once. To resume play, boot the disk as always then type "RESTORE GAME". You will be asked for the letter under which you saved the game. Do not be alarmed if the first time you save under a given letter the drive makes a strange sound. This is just its way of saying that the portion of disk being written to has never had data before. IF YOUR DISK SHOULD EVER FAIL If your disk fails within 90 days of purchase return it to the dealer from whom you bought it or send it to ON-LINE SYSTEMS for free replacement. After this time send it to us with 5 dollars. We try to return all disks the same day they arrive. AND FINALLY If all else fails and you're totally stuck and about to burn the ADVENTURE diskette, check with your favorite store for a hint or call us (during reasonable west coast hours!). GOOD LUCK! KEN AND ROBERTA WILLIAMS ON-LINE SYSTEMS 36575 MUDGE RANCH ROAD COARSEGOLD, CA 93614 209-683-6858 THE WIZARD AND THE PRINCESS HI-RES ADVENTURE #3 You are a happy wanderer passing through a village in the land of Serenia when you notice a large crowd. Being a curious wanderer, you saunter over to see what is going on. From the middle of the chaos you hear a bell ringing. As you get closer, you see the town cryer with a proclamation from the King of Serenia. "HEAR YE" "HEAR YE", he cries. "His Majesty King George, has just suffered a terrible loss. His fair daughter, the Princess Priscilla, has been abducted by the great and dreadful wizard, Harlin, to his castle beyond the great mountains." The crowd is now hushed, waiting to hear more. The town cryer then shouts, "His Majesty offers half his kingdom to anybody who can bring the princess back safely." That is all he has to say, but it leaves you shaking. Not only are you a happy wanderer, but you love an adventure as well, and half a kingdom is a great reward. You decide to find her. But where are the great mountains? As you look around you see no mountains. Just a vast desert that seems never to end. You ask a villager where the great mountains are located, and he points to the north and tells you, "there are a great many dangers on the way to the great mountains, and the Wizard Harlin is very powerful and bad." You thank the villager for his information and start off to the north. As you enter the desert, you check your belongings. You are carrying a flask of water, a small knife, a loaf of bread and a blanket. Not much for such a long journey, but it would have to do, for you have no money. And so, you are on your way On-Line Systems 36575 Mudge Ranch Road Coarsegold, CA 93614 209-683-6858 Hint to get past the Rattlesnake in "The Wizard and The Princess" (Read only if absolutely necessary) You will have to go South of town (into the desert) and find a rock without a scorpion be- hind it. There are six rocks, but only one is safe to pick up. To examine a rock say, "Look Rock". Category:Original Canon